The present invention relates to a vibratory motor having an improved seal assembly which is both explosion-proof and prevents bearing lubricating oil from seeping toward its electric motor.
In the past vibratory motors of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,189 included an explosion-proof seal between the electric motor and the lubricated bearings which supported the motor shaft at the ends of an elongated motor housing. However, the prior seal did not prevent bearing lubricating oil from seeping toward the electric motor of the vibratory motor.